The Butterfly of BTS: Part XII
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


I was so elated that something had finally came out of my blank mind. "Yoongi Hyung, I did it!" He smiled a bit, "See? I knew you could do it." He then flicked my forehead playfully as I stretched out. "I am so tired," I told Suga as I tried to make his leg more comfy, "and you are so bony." I laughed as he scowled at me, "My legs are my best feature you know." I shook my head and got up, "Well, I do not think I will be having many singing parts in songs; it just is not my thing." "But you were put in this group for your varience in vocal ranges." "Well I will just have to show that in a couple of lines." He shook his head, "Try not to piss off our managers." I laughed loudly, "I will not."  
A few minutes had passed and it was time for us to go to the dance practice room for work out time. Although I was supposed to be exempt from it, I refused to sit and do nothing. I did arm workouts and stretched all of my joints, "I suppose you can dance now that you are trying hard to get my attention." The manager said this scolding me with his look, "Well I need to do something, sir. With all due respect, I am not going to get any better if just sit around and do nothing." He sighed, "then I will not stop you, but if I see you in pain once I am shutting you down." My eyes widened happily and I bowed, "Yes sir, thank you." An hour after working out we practiced again. The dance for the next concert; I was in a bit of pain, but I dared not to show my pained expression proudly. Instead, I wore determination and effort throughout my moves. It was now time for the solo, I looked at Jimin with full trust and began. He then picked me up; making sure not to drop me, he gripped tightly. Success. Soon the whole dance was over and we had done perfectly. Not to mention, we did not catch on camera. We had to start again.  
Once we did the dance over and over again until we got it perfect it was time to go to our dorm and get some rest. We had bunk beds that were put closely together; close enough to be touching at least. I shrugged the idea, "I call bottom!" I said loudly and jumped onto the bunk in the corner. "You sure you want that one?" Said Jimin with a half smirk on his face. I nodded, "Yup, there is nothing you can say to change my mind. Jungkook got excited as well, "I call next to Hyung!" He then jumped onto the bed with me and climbing on top of my back squishing me, "Aishhh!" I laughed and some others joined in as well. The ones who did not jump a top the dog pile were the ones who knew of me: Jin, Suga, and Jimin. Instead they sat there shaking their heads, "Ahh these kids." Jin said laughing Jimin and Suga joining in. "Guys you are all too fat, get off of me!" They all laughed and wiggled around getting off of me one by one. I sat there for a second getting my breath back. Before we went to sleep we cleaned up while Jin cooked, until Jin called me, "Hey Maghe, can you help me?" I looked at him and walked over into the kitchen, "Yes, but I am no good at cooking I assure you." He laughed, "I just need you to cut up some vegtables for me." "Oh, I can do that." He gave me an onion, bell pepper, three potatoes, and some peppers. I cut them all up; onions minced, bell pepper diced, potatoes diced, and peppers minced. "I have them all done, Hyung!" He looked over, "You did really well, now just take those and put them in the pot." I did as he said, "I think I will have to teach you how to cook, Maghe." I looked down, I would appreciate it since my mother was never around to teach me, "Yes, I would like that." We sat there waiting for the potatoes to cook thoroughly which took about an hour or so. Once it was done, Jin put a lid over it and brought it to the other members who were now done cleaning. When they saw the pot, they all moved from the table so that Jin could place it there. When he placed it onto the table, he took off the lid letting all the steam out making it look really appetizing.  
Once we all ate, I cleaned up with Taehyung. It was so awkward on my part; that dream was just too real. Everytime he talked to me, I just winced slightly and replied shyly. I did not know how to respond anymore. I saw him as a man now and not a boy. Even if it was not real, it was just a realization that it could happen. I had to ignore it for now, or at least try? "What is wrong with you?" I looked over to Tae who was now bent down, looking at me, with his hands on his knees, "Oh! Sorry Hyung, I was lost in my mind." "No, I mean why are you avoiding me so often now?" I widened my eyes, "Did I make you hate me..?" I quickly shook my head, "No! Hyung you did not do anything, I am just out of it right now is all." His brows furrowed as I saw that I hurt him some way, "This has been happening all day." I looked away, "Please do not look at me that way Hyung. It hurts me." "Well how do you think I feel?!" I could hear his voice faulter; I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I am sorry, Hyung. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I have no reason for acting that way towards you." He wrapped his arms around my back, "I forgive you."  
Soon it was time for bed; I slept in the corner, J Hope on the top bunk above me, Jungkook beside me, Jimin above him, Taehyung beside Jungkook, Suga above him, Rap Monster beside Taehyung, and Jin above him. We had it all in good order. Everyone was comfortable where they were. I took a shower and brushed my teeth while getting dressed for bed. Once I was out everyone was ready for their showers and such. Only five of us had already taken showers and done everything we needed, so we decided to go on to sleep without Kookie, Tae Tae, and Jimin. Soon I was fast asleep and numb to any noise or movements.  
When I woke up, it was a little too early to get up and start the day. I decided to go back to sleep, but when I rolled over I saw Tae sleeping next to me. I panicked on the inside a little. Where was Jungkook? I looked around not seeing him anywhere. Maybe he went to the restroom? Wait, how did Tae become so close to me anyways? He was two twin bed distances away. Whatever. I had to stop being so paranoid; it would only make Tae sad. "Hyung...?" I whispered to see if he was awake. No response. I rolled over on my other side and tried not to focus on my rising fear. I soon fell asleep again. Finally, peace. That was until I was awakened by hands on my sides.


End file.
